I Gave Up Everything
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Callie is taken by the Quinn's, cut off from the world. Her family fell apart, she lost something, and she lost everything. Brandon returns to her life, but will he still love her after everything that's happened? Better than the summary. Brallie!
1. Their Daughter

**Summary: Callie is taken by the Quinn's, cut off from the world. Her family fell apart, she lost something, and she lost everything. Brandon returns to her life, but will he still love her after everything that's happened? Better than the summary. Brallie!**

**Callie's POV**

It's been years since I'd seen them...seen him. Not since our last night together. That night was the last time I thought I'd ever see him. The night that gave us a miracle, a child. A child who I will never know. My father, Robert Quinn disapproved; as much as he "loved" me he said 'I won't have a love child being raised in this household, it's a bad influence on your sister.'

I cried for hours, made myself too sick to stand, but that was normal after they made me live with them; soon after these words had been spoke to me, I lost the baby...she...she was all I had left of my family. My only connection and it was gone. She...Annabelle, Brandon said to me once before he loved the name; Annabelle Michelle Foster.

I sat down in Central Park across from the apartments I now live at. Everyone was still sleeping so I had time to kill. They were visiting, I hated every minute they were around, and they are the reason for my downfall.

I looked up and felt the blood drain from my body. "Brandon." I whispered, he was just close enough to hear me

He turned to look at me and his smile faded, but for only a moment. "Callie?" He gasped

I looked different than I once did, my hair was darker with streaks of hot pink in it, and it was straighter now.

He walked over to me and I stood up to meet him. "What are you doing here?" We said together.

"I live here now." I told him

"I'm here visiting." He said "by the way...you're still as beautiful as you were the day you left."

I gave a small smile. Since I'd left...things had happened, aside from losing Annabelle.

"No. I'm really not Brandon."

"Callie..." He started

"Brandon..." I busted out in tears and caved into his arms.

He tried to soothe me, but being in his arms felt so good, dispute all the pain I held inside.

"Callie...what's going on?" He asked once I gained composure.

"I'm sorry...I wish...if they hadn't taken me...maybe she'd still be here."

"Who? Sofia?"

"No...Annabelle." I whispered "Annabelle Michelle Foster."

"Foster?" He was lost

"When we were together...I lied and told you I was fine that I'd take the pill. Well I didn't. I figured I'd be fine and if I wasn't they wouldn't want me...but Robert said that he wouldn't have a love child being raised in his house...lucky for him I lost her...she was still born."

"We...we have a daughter?" He asked

"Well...yes..." I whispers

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed to have a phone. I still don't. He watches my every move."

"Come home with me." He said

"He'd kill me." I told him

"Please. Things have been horrible. Jesus got a stranger pregnant, Jude hasn't spoken since they took you. Moms barely smile, even with a new baby in the house."

"What about Marianna?" I asked

"She's...she's missing."

"What!?" I gasped

"She ran away...the day after you left. No one has seen her since."

"Brandon no...That can't be."

"Callie you were the glue."

"New baby? Lena got to have a baby?"

"Yeah...they decided to try again and her name is Katie Marie Adams-Foster."

"That's beautiful."

"Callie please. Come home with me. I leave in an hour."

"I don't even have a ticket B."

"Cal...You don't even need one...don't you know?" He looked at me questionable

"Brandon I've been closed off from the world. I haven't seen anything until I moved here."

"Callie...I made it big, the band did. I chose to take Outlaws on my own...I got a record deal. I'm famous."

"No way." I gasped "B that's amazing!" I hugged him

"CALLIE QUINN!" Roberts's voice came bellowing

"Run Brandon. Go." I whispered letting go "you don't want to see this."

"No. Not happening." He pulled me into his arms protecting me

Robert got closer until he was face to face with me. "I told you my name is Callie Jacob-Foster."

"It is not and will never be. Get your hands off my daughter." He looked Brandon in the eye

"Absolutely not." He said

"Excuse me. She is a minor." He retorted

"I'm 21. I make my own choices." I yelled loud enough to draw attention from others

"That's it." He ripped me from Brandon's arms and slapped my face

"Callie."

"Just go Brandon. Please..." Tears rolling down my now red face

"FREZZE RIGHT NOW!" Someone yelled I looked up to see...

"Marianna?"

"Put your hands behind you back." She cuffed Robert and her partner put him in the back of the cop car

"Callie. I finally found you." She began to cry as she ran to me and Brandon who was treating the scrape Robert so kindly left from his wedding ring.

"Why did you leave?" Brandon asked her

"I had to find her. She's my sister." She took me in her arms and we cried. "Let's go home together." She whispered.

"Okay." I whispered.

"I have to say goodbye to Sophia. She is my sister after all.

**...…**

I raced home leaving Brandon with Marianna so they could catch up. I opened the door and heard yelling. "Mom I'm sorry. It was a mistake please." Sophia cried

"Get out now. We are done with you Sophia. You need to go before your father gets back." Jill screamed. I heard a palm meet her face and she shirked in pain. Sophia came out with a bag and tears rolling down her face. "Baby what's going on?" I asked her taking her in my arms

"I...I'm pregnant Callie."

"Come on. Help me pack."

"Why?" She asked

"Just come on. We have to hurry."

**Brandon's POV**

I stood waiting with Marianna; we sat in the uncomfortable airport chairs. "Do you think she changed her mind?" I asked my sister.

"No." Marianna squeezed my hand

"Hey! Sorry we're late." Callie and Sophia came running

"Mr. Foster it's time to go." Someone told me

"Right on time." I kissed her forehead

"I'll explain later. I'm sorry." She told me nodding to Sophia who ran ahead to talk to Marianna.

"It's fine. I have my own apartment so...we can stay there."

"We?" She looked taken back

"I'm sorry that was stupid of me to say." I said

"I just...things have happened Brandon. I just I don't know that...I don't know if your even going to want to consider letting me be in the same room when you find out what I've done...what's been done." A tear slipped from her eye

"I loved you after Liam. I'll love you forever. For whatever." I told her

"No you won't." She walked ahead of me catching up with Sophia and Marianna

"I will Callie. I promise." I whispered once on the private jet I sent the girls into the "living area" of the plane and I stayed in the snack bar talking to the attendant. I took my key for the secret drawer and unlocked it. I took the ring out and opened it. Engraved on the inside said 'outlaws' I knew I'd find her. "Brandon." I hear Callie call. I shoved the ring in my bag just as she walked in.

"Everything okay?" She asked grabbing the door frame as we hit some turbulence.

"Yeah we just better get seated the skies are looking a little rough." I smiled

"Come on Sophia really wants to meet you. You really never met."

**...…...**

Once we were landed Callie and I hung back behind Sophia and Marianna. "So...what happened?" I asked

"She's pregnant. When I got there Jill was beating on her. I won't let the same thing that happened to me happen to her. She deserves someone who really loves her. I loved her because I had to. I love her now. But I didn't at first and I carry that guilt every time I look at her. I have to let go of it...and this is how. I'm helping her get away from these people who claim to love her. She's 19 it's not kidnapping."

I looked at her for a minute. "You lost her because he beat you?" I asked

"Not just that..."

"Callie no..." I whispered

"That stopped what I turned 18 and beat the crap out of his precious Lamborghini. Brand new." She smirked

"Nice move Callie." I smiled at her

"He later beat the crap of me but it was worth it to see him crying over a car."

**Sophia's POV**

We were staying at Brandon's for just the night and he and Marianna were going to surprise their moms tomorrow, Callie said she wanted to wait and just have a girl's day.

Marianna and I were sleeping on the sofa bed and Callie was sleeping in Brandon's bed and he was sleeping on the floor. Once we settled I quickly fell asleep. When I awoke in the morning I smelt biscuits and gravy. "Callie?" I looked over to the kitchen "what's wrong?" I asked her

"Nothing baby. Why?" She lied

"You make biscuits and gravy when you're sad." I told her getting off the couch

"Sophia...I'm going to tell you a story." She told me stirring the gravy on the stove

"Okay..." I sighed

"When I came to live with you and your parents I was pregnant. I thought maybe he wouldn't want me and he'd send me away. I also didn't know at the time I was pregnant I found out a few weeks after. I knew I could be but I didn't say anything. When Robert found out he told me I had to get rid of it. I didn't want to...he beat me until I agreed...I was far enough along that...Sophia, my baby girl was stillborn." She cried

"Callie no. That's not even possible you and Wyatt weren't even together." I said

"She wasn't Wyatt's..." she whispered "She was Brandon's."

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys so did you like this? I started it before we knew a lot about Robert, but I lost it and couldn't remember it at all. But scrolling through my phone I found a copy of it. So if you like it let me know.


	2. Home Again

***the next day***

**Callie's POV**

Sophia was angry with me, I think she was angry at our father more. She was angry I lied to her for years and I get it.I was angry too, at myself. At the Fosters for not fighting harder for me. If they had...maybe Anabelle would be here, Brandon would love me...we'd be happy. The family would be happy. Everyone would be together, I know Brandon and i were only together that night because we knew it was our last, but it would've happened anyway. I mean, we love each other.

"Good morning Callie." Brandon yawned

"Hey." I gave a small smile

"You ready? I told moms I was bringing a girl home." he gave me a flirty glance

"Yeah let's get this over with." I mumbled closing the door behind me

"Hey stop. What's wrong?" he looked at me

"Brandon...I slept with you. They are never going to treat me the same. Never!" I told him

"We have a daughter, thats nothing to be ashamed of and they dont know anyway." He touched my back. I jerked away from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." He started

"Please let's just go." I whispered wrapping my jacket tighter around me

We drove through town until things began to look familiar, soon enough we pulled into the drive way. "Here goes." I whispered stepping out of the car

Brandon opened the front door. The house was quiet. "Dada!" We heard a little boy shriek from the living room

"Jesus?" I gasped as the boy ran into the kitchen where Jesus was.

"Brandon...who's this?" He asked

"Hi. I'm Callie...Callie Jacob." I said

"Callie...oh my gosh." He mumbled "Sis...this, this is my son, he's 2 his names Jacob, for you." Jesus smiled and kissed my cheek in a brotherly way

"I'm glad your home." Marianna said entering the room a baby in her arms

"Katie?" I asked

She nodded yes and I took her from Marianna. "This is what it would've been like." I whispered to no one "She looks like mama."

"They are out back if you want to go see them. It's just them. Jude's out with Connor. He'll be home in a bit." Jesus said as I passed the baby back

"I'm ready." I smiled taking the first step to the back door

I opened the door and saw my moms with there backs to me. "Not now." They mumbled laying roses on a small plant

"Moms?" Brandon said

"B. We said not now. It's the anniversary so when they took Callie. Our baby girl." Stef snapped

"It could be a happy day." I spoke stepping towards them

They quickly turned around and stood up. "Callie? Is it really you?" Lena began to cry

"Yes mama. It's me." I let tears come

They engulfed me in a hug. I felt all the guilt and anger just fade away...I was home.

"How?" Stef sniffed wiping tears

"Long story. It doesn't matter. I'm home." They'd squeezed me in a hug again and i let out a cry of pain

"Baby! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Lena said pulling away

"It wasn't you. It's okay." I mumbled pulling my jacket around me

"Callie. It's 90 out. Why are you wearing that?" Stef already knew the answer

I slipped the jacket off my arms reveling my tank top and exposed arms. My arms were black and blue up and down. "Callie did he? No. Surely not. He loved you. No." Lena gasped

"I'm okay now. I'm away from him. Brandon...he got me away. He saved my life, and Sophia's." I said "She's at his apartment. I didn't want to bring her here just yet. I need to see Jude."

**Jude's POV**

I heard voices in the backyard. I hurried back there knowing the family was out there. I saw Brandon, moms, Marianna, Jesus, the babies and a girl I didn't recognize from the back. I went out and to my surprise...I saw my sister.

"Hi Jude." She cried turning to me

I didn't say anything.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" She asked

I nodded.

Why is she here? Where's her prefect life? He dad and mom that love her. Her sister. Her money.

"Jude baby. I want you to know I have never had a better moment in my life then right now. To be able to...to hold my baby brother again, Jude I know your probably angry and hate me, but I love you so much. I never should've let them take me."

"I could never hate you Callie." He whispered

"Jude?" I was shocked he hadn't spoken in years

"It's really me Callie." He smiled

"Jude. I really needed you, I really need you." I whispered crying

"I'm here Callie, I really am." The 17 year old boy hugged me tight I took my jacket off and revealed the bruising. "They beat both Sophia and I, she's pregnant. They would've killed her. I had to bring her Jude. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." He kissed my forehead

"Yes you could." I whispered crying just as Brandon entered the room

"Hey if we are going to get Sophia we need to go now." He said

"Callie wait. I want to finish this later." Jude said as I walked away

"Maybe." I gave a half hearted smile as I put my hand deep in my purse

Brandon's POV

We got in the car and Callie pulled an envelop out. She handed it to me. It had my name on it and tear stains all over it. "What's this?"

"Open it." She told me

I slid it open and pulled out what appeared to me sonograms of Annabelle. "Wow." I whispered "We made this Callie."

"That's been in a hidden pouch in my purse for 3 ish years. He went through my purse all the time. I always wondered when he'd find it." She sighed as we began to drive from the house

"I love you Callie. I always have." I told her but noticed she was fast asleep in the seat next to me, I took her hand.

I have a daughter, with the love of my life. What can get better than this? I know we lost the baby, but she's always going to be a connection between the two of us that we can never cut. Callie can never get rid of me now. I chuckled to myself, she still loved me. I know it. I just have to find that part of her again.

"Brandon." She spoke

"Yeah." I smiled at her

"Don't do that." She sighed

"What?" I asked confused

"look at me like I'm beautiful or something." She huffed

"But you are." I told her putting the car in park

"Brandon, this...we can't happen. Can't you understand that?" She was close to tears as she jumped out of the car heading to the apartment

"Why Callie!?" I yelled running after her

"I'm not the girl you love anymore, besides I've had time to look things up...how's Lou? Looks like you left the band but she didn't leave you." sHe stormed upstairs

"Lou..." He mumbled. His girlfriend. She was on tour in Europe and hadn't been able to contact me in days. I do love her, but she's not Callie. She's not who that ring is for, I got that ring after Lou and I had already been dating a year. I would've already dumped her if she hadn't flown off to Europe leaving me a note under my door.

Once I got up to the apartment I heard callies soothing voice in the bathroom. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay baby." I walked in and saw Sophia hovering over the toilet, Callie had her hair pulled back. "I went though this, it gets better. I had no one to help me and you have me for every second."

Once Sophia was done Callie helped her up. I allowed them some privacy to talk and get ready. I went to my bedroom and opened the bedside table, there was the ring sitting there haunting me, I have to convince her. I have to break up with Lou. Now or never.

I dialed Lou's number in hopes to reach her. "Hey this is Lou, I'm in Paris and can't talk. Bye!"

"Lou we need to talk. As soon as possible." I said

"Hey you ready to go?" Callie came into the room Sophia behind her

"Yeah." I smiled

**THEFOSTERS*THEFOSTERS*THEFOSTERS*THEFOSTERS***

I listened as Jude and Sophia laughed in the other room

Callie made her way into the kitchen. "So they sound like they've hit it off." I said

"Yeah, they have. Look...I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about Lou. If she's your girlfriend who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"Callie..." I started when there was a knock at the door

"I got it!" Jude yelled

"I meant what I said though...we can't be together." She whispered

"Callie..." I begged

"No Brandon...it's done. We're done." She whispered walking away

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed, review. :)**


	3. My Son

**3 months later**

**Callie's POV**

I unlocked the door of Sophia and I's new apartment, I pushed the door open and smiled. There was no furniture but it was perfect, 3 bedroom 2 bathrooms. Sophia and I found it easier to just have an extra room for the nursery; it would be easier babies need a lot of things. I put the box on the kitchen counter; it was just a few kitchen things I had brought from New York. Brandon didn't know we were moving out yet. He was trying so hard to pursue me, I just wasn't...I'm not ready for a relationship.

My phone rang just as I was entering what was going to be my bedroom. "Hello?" I answered

"Hey Callie, you were supposed to meet us at moms 10 minutes ago...are you okay?" Brandon asked worry etched in his voice

"Yeah. I just had something to take care of I'll be there soon."

I hurried to moms and rushed inside to see everyone chatting in the living room. "Hey guys!"

"Callie, guess what?"

"What?" I asked a very excited Sofia

"Jude is going to drive me to the mall later. You wanna come?" She asked

"Maybe are we having dinner here first?"

"I don't know. Ask Brandon." Sofia said walking with Jude to the backyard

"Hey moms. Katie." I smiled at the little girl

"Do you want us all here for dinner?" I asked

"Whatever you want doll. Momma and I are tired we may just turn I'm early."

"Okay, then I think I'll go with them, maybe we can look at some baby stuff." I smiled

"You aren't planning to stay at your brothers forever, are you?" Lena asked

"She doesn't have to leave, they can stay there forever." Brandon said entering the room

"Yeah, well I'm going to see if the kiddos want to head out." I smiled at them quickly leaving

Once we arrived at the mall, I followed them around until I decided to split off when I saw a store filled with baby furniture and clothes. I walked in and saw a side that was blue and a side that was pink. "Can I help you find anything?" a woman came up to me

"No…just looking." I sighed

"For you?" she questioned

"My sister."

"Oh, how far along is she?"

"Almost 5 months." I told her

"That's great! Does she know the gender?"

"No." I said. I heard my phone ring in my purse. "Please excuse me." I stepped out of the store

"Hey Jude what's up?" I asked

"I can't find Sofia, she and I went into a store and when I turned around she was gone." He was panicked

"Where are you!?" I shouted "I'm coming!"

Mall security was with Jude when I got there. "Do you know anyone who would want to kidnapped her?" they asked

"No…we just moved here…we don't even know anyone." I told them "She's pregnant…please you have to find her."

"Head home and she if she turns up, call us if she doesn't."

"Wait…" Jude said "My keys are gone." We raced to the parking lot and to where the car was parked…it was gone…so was Sofia.

***4 Months Later***

I sat at my kitchen table in Sofia and I's apartment…it was quiet…too quiet. Sofia is still missing…no one has seen her…which means who knows where the baby is…if they have been born. I was worried about her.

I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was Jude. "Come in!" I called

Nothing. Surprised I got up and opened the door; I looked down and saw a baby with an envelope on laying on him. I picked the car seat up and took him inside. I opened the envelope.

Dear Callie,

This is my son…his name is Nathan. Enclosed I've left a signed form giving up my rights to him. He belongs to you…l left that enclosed also…adopts him does something…please take care of him, I tried…I did…I just couldn't…I'm not a mother…you have always been meant to be…Jude, then Me. I love you Callie. I love him too…I will see you again, but I will never be his mother.

P.S He is only 2 weeks old. He needs you.

Love your sister,

Sofia

"I guess we better go get some forms finalized Nate…Nate…hmm I like the sound of that. How about you buddy?" he of course didn't answer, but in his sleepy state he gave a smile. I called a cab to take us to the court house.

I explained the situation and showed them all the paperwork. "Miss. Jacob…this is defiantly legit, we will need a court date, which next Wednesday is open…so that work for you?"

"Um…yes…should I go ahead and start buying stuff for him, because this is all I have, she didn't leave me anything." I told her

"Yes. She has already given up her rights she can't take him even if she wanted to." She said "Keep these papers, because the state may try and…well they may try to take him because she did abandon him, granted she left him to you…that's tricky until you sign the papers." She explained

"Absolutely." I said. We hurried out and I called Marianna.

"Hey Sister!"

"It's a long story, but can you come pick me up? Don't tell moms."

"Of course. I'll be right there." I told her where I was and she hung up heading out

Mariana's POV

I pulled up at the court house to see Callie sitting with a baby car seat. She got in the car after securing the baby in the back. "So…um who is that?"

"Well…my Nephew, and soon to be son…Sofia left him at my door and ran. She signed paper and everything…I become his official guardian on Wednesday hopefully."

"Wow…I can't believe Sofia would just abandon her son." I said

"I can't either, but she comes from rich…I come from trash." She said

"No you don't!" I scolded her

"I was passed around for years…from home to home…bad decision…to worst decision. Liam…Brandon…" she whispered

"Wait what!?" I said putting the car in park

"Before I left…Brandon and I slept together…I got pregnant lost the baby, life sucked. Now I'm here." She sighed getting out of the car

We were at the mall now, Callie had told me about the most wonderful baby furniture place. We hurried inside as it begun to rain. We walked straight into the store. "Oh so good to see you back!" a woman approached Callie

"Yeah…I'm here to buy furniture for my Nephew…My sister left us." She said

"Oh my…so this is an urgent matter?" she questioned

"Very, we have no furniture for him; she ran off and dropped him at my door."

At this point Marianna was in Mac buying me 'mom' makeup…not sure what that meant. Meanwhile I had bought most of the big things on my list.

Crib.

Changing table.

Clothes.

Diapers.

Rocking chair.

Sheets and bedding.

Then some extras.

Since it was almost close and there was no way most of that would be here for a week I bought a diaper caddy and a co–sleeper. "Okay Nathan, let's go find Auntie Marianna." I said to the baby juggling to get my things

"Ma'am." I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine "let me get those for you."

"Its fine I've got them." I said not looking up

"Please allow me I know what it's like to juggle a newborn." He said taking the bags for me

"Do I know you?" He asked

I carefully set my nephew down and looked up at him. "Yes. You do."

"Callie..." Liam said "I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you. I've had jail time, I'm married now, and I have a daughter. Please trust me." I looked in his eyes and saw I could

"Okay." I whispered picking up the carrier and Liam followed me to where Marianna also had her hands full of makeup bags

"Are you kidding me Marianna? We are going to need a bigger car." I laughed

Mariana didn't recognize Liam thankfully; we piled our stuff in the car and strapped Nathan in. Then we were on our way. Liam slipped me a piece of paper before he departed to his own car. "Did you know that guy?" She asked me as we pulled out of the parking lot

"He's from my past." I told her "I think he's going to be a big part of my life now. Not in a romance way, no he's married, but friendship maybe." I wasn't really sure about any of that but I knew that if Marianna knew who it was she'd call Stef and right now that's the last thing I need. Once arrived at my place she helped me inside and I said to her before she left. "Please. Don't tell anyone. Not right now, I don't want them to know. I have to learn how to be a mom..."

"I won't tell, I promise. I'm an aunt now. I'll come over anytime you need me." She hugged me and left us to ourselves

"Here's to our first night baby boy." I told the sleeping infant.

I grabbed the boppy pillow and laid him carefully laid him on it on my bed. He needed to be out of the car seat he'd been there since I had him. He woke up and began to cry I tried to soothe him, changed him rocked him. Everything. Then it clicked. He was hungry. I went in and made him a bottle. He gratefully took it downing all of the 3 ounces. He fell asleep quickly after. I sighed as I set up the co–sleeper; I strapped it securely to my bed. I laid him in there and set up the monitor.

I went out to the kitchen and started going through the paperwork Sofia left me. His birth certificate, his first pictures. Everything. She didn't want him at all. There was a knock on my door. I looked at the clock...2 am. I grabbed pepper spray and headed to the door. I opened it and saw Brandon. "What the heck are you doing here?!" I asked him keeping him outside

"Mariana said you two went shopping today. But she was hiding something. What is it? What's going on?"

I heard the start of Nathan crying. Please no. I thought to myself.

"Who is that?" Brandon asked trying to push past me

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I had some writers block so I had to push the story a long a bit. I love your comments. Please keep them nice, love you all can't wait for you to read what's coming up!**


End file.
